Fatherhood
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Roy's entrance into fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the LJ Fma Fanfic contest community promt 60: Mother/Father

I think this would be considered my first ROYAI...first on I've posted...

Anyway, I don't own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does.

III

Roy paced back and forth in the white room that had tacky wallpaper of pastel pinks, blues and purples polka dots all thrown together, almost half-hazardly. Havoc, Breda and Falman were leaning back in the uncomfortable grey plastic chairs, grinning like maniacs, glancing between themselves.

Roy was paler than usual; his usually spark-cloth covered hands were bare and clammy. He kept pushing them in his pocket before taking them out and wringing them together, before grabbing his hair by the scalp, before shoving them into his pocket again. His usual black attire was replaced with dark pants and a black sweater, of which he kept wiping his hands down the front before putting them back in his pockets.

Winry looked up from her magazine she was flipping through and stared at them, rolling her eyes and sighed, "You all are idiots…" she mumbled before glancing at the grey door Roy had stopped to stare at, before resuming his pacing.

Havoc glanced over to Breda with a grin plastered on his face, "I don't think the General's going to make it…"

Fuery, who had been sitting on the other side of Winry, sighed, "I don't think _I _can take much more of this…We've been here for _three_ hours and we were already two hours late!"

Winry gave the youngest solider and skeptical look, "You can't be _late_ to this sort of thing. They don't just come out when they are suppose to…"

Havoc grinned, "Take it that a Mustang's gotta be one stubborn son of a-"

"_What was that?_" the flame alchemist was hovering above them, thumb and middle finger pressed together out in front of him, in front of _them_. The men in the room leaned as far away from the hovering man as Winry sighed,

"He doesn't even have his gloves on. _Idiots_..." She started to flip aimlessly through her magazine again.

Moments later, Cheska came bursting through the grey door, making Roy's head snap and hands fall to his side as he stood straight up, face straight and stern. "Well?" his voice cracked as Cheska practically bounded over.

Cheska's eyes were bright, and watery, "It's a-" before she could finish, Roy had taken off at a full sprint down the hallway. Cheska stared at the spot he was previously occupying before squeaking "boy?"

Roy came to a sliding stop in front of rooms 23, straightening himself before he walked'calmly' into the room.

It was a small room with the curtains drew around the bed, blocking his view, but his heart swelled when he heard the soft _baby _noises coming from the other side. His heart swelled as he grabbed the curtain with a shaky hand and drew back it back, looking down at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, who was staring down into a bundle of blue blankets. Riza looked up at him, giving him a tired smile, before looking down at the small form in her arms.

Roy cautiously walked up to the bed as his smile grew. He sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at the small, sleeping bundle. He slid his arm around Riza.

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "How are you feeling, Mom?"

She smiled, leaning into him, "Fine, _Daddy._"

"Daddy…" he whispered, moving the blanket so he could see _him_. "He's…he's so small…" he hesitated slightly before running his finger lightly down the side of the small cheek before returning to the top of his head, eyes widening at the sight of the small wisp of blond hair. He smiled softly, "He looks like you…"

She nudged him slightly, "Here, hold him." His heart beat rapidly as he took the small, _warm_, body into his arms. He felt the baby squirm and breathe in his arms.

_Alive. His_ baby_._

When he heard commotion outside the room, and a chorus of "Awe…" he scowled as he watched the small crowd try to fit through the door.

He looked back down at the boy in his arms and smiled as he squirmed and opening his dark eyes, staring his him with wonder. His heart swelled, "He-he has my eyes…" he almost cried.

"Which means he'll be stubborn, like you…" Riza smiled, closing her eyes, and leaning back against the bed.

"What's his name, General?" Falman asked, unable to get the grin splattered on his face to fade.

"Yeah!?" Fuery almost squealed.

Roy Mustang looked to his resting wife, then back to the child, _his child_, and smiled softly. Never in his life had the flame alchemist felt so warm. He had a life to form, to care for, to watch grow and to make a life for himself. As those dark eyes looked up at him, and he started to wail, Roy could think of only one name.

He felt Riza's hand on his arm as she took the crying baby from him, "It's a beautiful name, sir."

Roy looked at his small family and smiled, "_Edward_."


	2. Omake The Stubborn Alchemist

Ah, this is an omake! This takes place...twenty years later... XD This was written for the Fanfic bake off on LJ

III

Mustang stared at the boy in front of him through steepled hands that covered his scowl, but showed his steeled eyes.

The boy, blond hair hanging loosely around his face covering his eyes and the tips of his ears was standing attent, shoulders back, and hands at his side, face completely calm. Most people wouldn't have been able to see the matching steel gaze, but Roy had mastered looking at this boy's dark eyes through that mess he called hair five years ago, when he thought it 'looked cool.'

Roy leaned back and sighed, "I suppose you don't need me to tell you how dangerous it is, and that you are selling yourself to the military, becoming a dog, having to do what your superiors say, what _I_ say."

"Yes, sir." Roy didn't miss the smirk that cross the boys face before, Roy scowled.

"You know how I feel-"

"And I don't care." The boy interjected. "I want to use my alchemy to help the people of Artemis. I want to be like my father. I want to make him proud."

Roy's eyes widened and warmth spread through his chest. He smirked. "The last time you pulled something like this was when you demanded me to teach you Alchemy."

"And you wouldn't teach me you're flames."

"You did alright for yourself on your own anyways. You have your mother's determination. "

"She calls that your thick head."

Roy smiled. "There's no changing your mind?"

"No, Sir."

Roy leaned forward, and grabbed the single folder lying on his desk. "Well then; Congratulation Edward Mustang, you are now a State Alchemist. You're rank is that equivalent to a Major, and you're state name is Water Alchemist…since I can't call you the Stubborn-Ass Alchemist."


End file.
